User talk:Kirra89
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aggression25 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 03:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Where can I get the video piece you posted on here? I want it for my video collection. --Aggression25 (talk) 05:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) You can get the book off Amazon, and the pages of the Debutante and her sister are in the picture posts. --Aggression25 (talk) 05:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So, were you addressing me when you said you'd like to see fanfic ideas?-- 05:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to sign in. Sure, that would be cool.--Species Subject (talk) 06:10, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Think we could move our conversation to between our user pages? Less confusion?--Species Subject (talk) 06:29, September 27, 2015 (UTC) So, what's your email?--Species Subject (talk) 06:44, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Two for the Price of Many ---- I saw Two for the Price of Many! It is much better than original movie! I'm so happy because Debutante and her sister are not dead in this fanfiction! I would like to write similar fanfiction with this! -Kirra89 Duality as charged. Some people prefer duality over singularity. One life we live and the other life we use to escape from reality. --Aggression25 (talk) 03:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I think someone removed your gifs of the Debutante going through the motherhood mode. Can you put them back on?--Aggression25 (talk) 08:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I've had to remove many sexual images from this wikia recently. Please stop uploading them - thanks in advance. Ducksoup (talk) 20:43, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Just Saying It's just me saying this and I only found out this evening (03-09-17), but KillerZ was just made the admin of this Wiki. I'll be honest, but you should try to be the admin, as well. Peace out. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 06:06, March 10, 2017 (UTC) So, do you want me to be admin on Species wiki? Yeah, you seem like you would fit the mold perfectly. And I'll even say it the way Gideon Reeves from APB said it: "Everybody likes you. Hell, I like you, but and I don't even know you." --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. If I want to quit the admin... Can I hand over the admin position to others? Yeah, it's your right. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:45, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, maybe I have to think about that... I just want to have conversation about sexy debutante and her sister's sex story with others. lol. I didn't access on Species wiki for a month... Thank you for bring me back here. I would like to talk with you about Debutante Marcy and Lucy. lol. Personally, I found the pages easier before the name change, but you're welcome. I gotta take off now. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) No Nudes Porn is against the wikia rules. I have to remove your latest image. Please don't try to upload the sex scenes from this movie. --KillerZ (talk) 17:52, July 7, 2019 (UTC)